


Three Halves

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [170]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Bisexuality, Budding Love, Drabble, F/M, First Love, Forbidden Love, Friendship, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 22:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18270761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Sybbie had never understood why Eton’s three terms were called ‘halves,’ but she was always happy when George came home.





	Three Halves

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of background info: 
> 
> Eton is an elite school in Buckinghamshire which caters for boys between the ages of 13 and 18, so at this stage, Charlie would be 18, George would be 15 and Sybbie would be 16 (and legally of age in the UK.) There is no underage sex referenced in the Drabble, but Eton, among other boarding schools, had a reputation for turning a blind eye if one was discreet, so much so, that it's a running joke in the UK (and that's before we even get started on 'fagging.')

Sybbie had never understood why Eton’s three terms were called ‘halves,’ but she was always happy when George came home. When George finished his second year, he brought Charlie Bryant to Downton for the first time. Charlie was in George’s house, handsome, charming and finishing his final year. George adored him, and he clearly adored George, but Sybbie had also caught him giving her admiring glances over dinner. George explained to her that Charlie was a great believer that love transcended gender or class, what mattered was intimacy and connection. Sybbie understood. 

In some ways, they were three halves themselves.


End file.
